Just One Night Out
by CrystilizedHeart
Summary: Kagome is in the hospital and she needs just one night of freedom. Can Inuyasha give that to her? ONE SHOT InuKag Rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! CrystilizedHeart here with my One-Shot. Hope you enjoy.

Title: Just One Night Out

Author: CrystilizedHeart

Summary: Kagome is stuck in the hospital. All she needs is one night out…just one to spend with Inuyasha…

**"Inuyasha…?" **

**Her voice echoed in the dense forest. She was alone…all…. alone. The fog added the perfect touch for being lost. It sent chills down her spine.**

**"Inuyasha!" She called again. **

**She could feel a heavy evil aura nearby. And an evil chuckle followed her everywhere. **

**_'Damn you Naraku'_ she silently thought, as she continued her trail.**

**"Kagome…." A voice echoed. It was the voice that the evil chuckle's belonged to.**

**Kagome spun around, looking for him. "I-I-Inuyasha!" She cried, once more.**

**"He's not coming." The voice answered for Inuyasha. "Only… … …" He said as his face popped in front of hers, "ME!"**

"NO!" Kagome's eye shot open, as she screamed. She looked around the dark room. _'Damn… I'm still here…'_ Her voice whispered in her head.

Kagome had been in the hospital for two weeks now. Fevers up to 105 degrees were attacking her. Dreams, horrible dreams of Naraku, and deaths of Inuyasha haunted her. She wanted to see him.

"I need…to see…him…" she yawned, as her fever set in, and sleep overwhelmed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha, where do ye think ye are going at this hour of night?" an old shaky voice inquired the worried Hanyou

"I'm going to see Kagome. She said all she had was a cold…it's been two weeks!" He yelled.

FLASH BACK+

"Ah…ah…ACHOO!" Kagome sneezed, as she grabbed a tissue and wearily wiped her nose.

_"Bless you," Sango replied._

_"Thank you…" Kagome said, sounding congested…and tired._

_"Go back to your time." Inuyasha stated simply, holding tetsuiga in its usual position._

_"Wha-… Why!" She asked, shocked from the sudden statement of her friend._

_"Your sick." He informed her. "Go to your time, get better, and come back so we can collect more jewel shards."_

_"…Ok. I'll be back soon though. I only have a cold." She replied as she packed her bag and left._

END OF FLASHBACK+

"Like I said, Hag, it's been two weeks. That's much longer than I expected." He explained.

"Okay, but if she is resting, don't ye dare bother the child." She warned.

"Feh!" He scoffed as she left.

A/N: Well, Chapter One. What do you think? Is it good? Should I write chapter two? PLEASE R&R Because I'm dying to hear what you think! Incase you wanna know where I thought of this, I'm in the hospital, and well, I want just one night of freedom. Lol. Well, hope you enjoyed chapter one, and please R&R. Thank you!

CrystilizedHeart


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I got so many reviews for Just One Night Out! I didn't think that it would be this good of a story! Well, I had so many reviewers asking for chapter two, so here it is! Read, Relax, Enjoy, and REVIEW!

Title: Just One Night Out

Author: CrystilizedHeart

Chapter 2

Silently, Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, making his way closer to the Bone Eater's Well.

'_Kagome…Why haven't you come back? Don't you know that…I care?_

* * *

Kagome awoke, yet again with another horrible nightmare. Her knees crawled up to her as she bawled. She couldn't take it anymore. She was stuck always watching her savor…her friend…and…the person she loved always dying.

"_No…No more. Please. I…I need to see him…I need him! Please…no more.'_

Her body was tired of the I.V needles. They always needed a blood sample. They always had to stick her with needles. The pain to her body never ended.

'_I just need one night…Just…one…night…" _she gave out a cry in pain, before she feel asleep, yet again, to witness someone die…

* * *

Inuyasha finally arrived at the Bone Eater's Well. He quickly jumped in, waiting to see the one he truly cares about. The warm blue and pink glow engulfed him, and welcomed him to the future; 500 years forward.

His nose cringed at the horrid smell of smoke and city, yet he bounced of the buildings, sniffing out Kagome's special scent that could always catch his nose. He set off to the biggest building. The one holding the scent of Kagome…. and her blood in the open.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! Chapter 2! Hope it was…. ok. I wish I could make it longer, but then, that would ruin it. Please Review, and Read to see if you're mentioned for my last chapter!

_Rooftopruckess (One of my Bestest Friends)- Hey! Glad you liked it! Can't wait 'till your story is out! Hope chapter 2 was just as good! See ya soon!_

_Yoli05-glad that it's good. Sorry its soooooo short though… (;)_

_CrystilizedHeart () –What's with the anonymous penname? YOU TOOK MINE! Oh Well! (;) Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that it was so good that you reviewed!_

_Natsumi sister-Glad you like the plot! (Maybe a longer review?)_

_Moondrop32751-I'm really glad that this is a "wonderful" story…I'm surprised I haven't gotten flames for chapter 1!_

_Mamoru-chan-Thanks! Happy to hear that it's good! And, yes, I am writing from experience…I just want freedom from this place! UGH!_

_LittleSuteinu-Happy that you wanna know what happens next! (points up) what you read is what happens next…lol. J/K._

That's all the reviews I had! Please Review! Talk to you in chapter 3 (If you a review). Thanks!


	3. LAST CHAPTER

A/N: Ok, I apologize for the "shortness" in Chapter 2, but, when your in the hospital, its hard to concentrate. Please don't be mad! But, here's Chapter 3! (Hopefully, I can make it long…..) I also wanna say that I AM OUTTA THE HOSPITAL! I finally got my freedom! READ Fallen Hearts. IT'S A AWESOME STORY!

P.S: The song in this chapter is in nothing but _italics_, ok?

* * *

Title: Just One Night Out 

Author: CrystilizedHeart

Chapter: 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: sigh Why the hell do you think I might own him? All I own is his plushie, this plot, and my crazy mind. I also DO NOT own "Kiss Me" by Sixspence Non The Richer.**

* * *

"**Kagome!" She heard him cry from a distance. They got separated…..again.**

"**Inuyasha!" She called back.**

**His ears twitched at the sound of her voice, as he journeyed to her.**

"**Inuyasha! Help me!" She screamed as a hand grabbed her out of purple miasma.**

"**Inuyasha. Sacrifice your life for hers, and I swear, she'll live. But, resist, and I'll kill her. ****Instantly." Naraku laughed his evil laugh. (A/N: Ku ku ku.)**

"**Don't do it, Inuyasha!" She screamed. She didn't want to see him die…**

"**Kagome…I have to. Don't you know…that…I…lo-"**

"**Inuyasha! CHOOSE NOW OR I'LL KILL HER!" Naraku screamed.**

"**Naraku…"Inuyasha clenched his teeth as he dropped the Tetsuiga (sp?) "…Just kill me…Don't hurt Kagome…"**

"**No!" Kagome screamed.**

**

* * *

**

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she sat up in bed…again. She was drenched in sweat, and her face was smothered with tears.Then, she heard the window open, and a shadowy figure entered.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been!" Yelled the voice that she longed to hear.

"Inu-….Inuyasha! Is….is that really you!" She asked in a horse voice.

"…Yeah. How are'ya feeling? You've been gone a while." He asked.

"Horrible. They say I have a critical case of the flu. Its at the point…where they say I could die." She said as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't catch it, but his eyes also teared up as well.

'_I can't stand to lose you, Kagome. I…I won't let you die."_

"…Com'on. I'm taking you out for the night." He said, turning his head away from her

"Wha…? What do you mean 'out for the night'! I hafta stay here!" She protested

"You'll be back before they notice. Now com'on! You're coming with me!" He said as he picked her up, bridal style, and jumped out of the hospital.

_Kiss me_

_Out of the Bearded Barely._

He set her next to a sakura tree, as they walked the path ahead of them.

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass._

_Swing, swing, swing that spinning step._

_You wear those shoes and I will, wear that dress._

They looked into each others eyes. Even though she was sick, pale, and much thinner, she still looked like a goddess to him. The night sky was filled with a full moon, bright stars, and two love birds, waiting for the perfect moment.

_Oh, Kiss me._

_Beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me, out on the moon-lit floor, _

_Lift your open hand, strike out the band and make the fireflies dance, _

_Silver moon's sparkling._

_So, Kiss me._

Their hand touched as their fingers intertwined. You could tell they loved each other.

He picked her up, yet again, and jumped onto the Sakura Tree, holding her tightly, yet loosely enough so she could go away if she wanted.

_Kiss me,_

_Beneath the broken tree-house,_

_Swing me,_

_Upon it's hanging tire,_

_Bring, bring,_

_Bring your feathered hat._

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map._

She looked up at him. Her hand caressed his cheek. He bent down, their noses touched, and their lips were only inches away.

_Oh, Kiss me,_

_Beneath the milky twighlight._

_Lead me, out on the moon-lit floor_

_Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling._

_So Kiss me._

Their lips connected. The kiss was passionate, and filled with love.

_So Kiss me._

* * *

The next day, the doctors were amazed to see that Kagome had fully recovered. Her fever was gone, her color was back, and her full strength recovered. 

"Ms. Higirachi, it's amazing! She's fully recovered! She gained the will to live, but we don't know how." The doctor informed her mother. She just smiled and nodded, knowing that Inuyasha had something to do with it.

Kagome just smiled.

'_Thank you, Inuyasha. You gave me just one night out.'_

* * *

Well, there ya go. The last chapter. I thought the song added the perfect touch… 

I was typing it, and heard it in the background. Ok, I had a lot reviews for chapter 2, (along with some questions) so here they are!

_Rooftopruckess (my bestest buddy) - Hey! Glad you liked it! Hope chapter 3 was better! I want everyone to check out his story Fallen Hearts it's a story of love, romance, and action. Character's based on real people, and its just totally awesome. Please read it!_

_Mamoru-chan -Glad it was more interesting! I tried to write something to bring out the romance between Inuyasha and Kagome. They are such a cute pair! I thought, while in the hospital, 'What if Kagome was in the hospital, and Inuyasha came to see her?' So, that's where the plot was from._

_Me -……ok……I have no clue what your review means. Is it a flame or just a suggestion? Well, I think I did fine, because I didn't get any flames, and it turned out good._

_LittleSuteinu -lol. So you liked my story? I'm happy that you did. I worked pretty hard on not jumping to conclustion, but I think I did…((sweat drop))_

_Miko -Thanks!_

_Redleef -I undersand it was too short, that's why I tried to make this chapter long…_

_Bobalina -Thanks for the review!_

_Moondrop32751 -Glad that you liked it! I tried very hard!_

_Eternalsailorsolarwind -Kagome was sick from the flu (it says so in this chapter) and the smell of blood, well, when your in the hospital, they take "labs" of you. From your I.V line, or P.I.C.C line, they draw blood to test on. That's how Inuyasha smelled her blood out in the open. Sorry for the confusion!_

_Sugar High -lol. Glad my story was that good! That means that it was liked! YAY!_

_Inuyashafanfreak -Glad it was awesome! Nothing better than hearing that! Hopefully, the ending was just as good._

_MartinaM89 -Glad you loved it._

Well, that's all the reviews I have! Please, once again, read the story Fallen Hearts because it is sooooooooooo good. Thank you and review if ya wanna.


End file.
